The Coffee Shop
by SnixJericho
Summary: Dani is a 29 year old woman who doesn't socialize too often, but she now wants to change that and make something work in her favor for once. (Dantana One Shot)


It's 6 in the morning, and things were quiet in Aspen, Colorado. Dani Harper, a local girl would go to the gym, do cardio, then stop by this lovely coffee shop between the gym and her condo. Almost every time she would go to this café she would see this beautiful ebony haired woman sitting over towards the back of the coffee shop, next to the window, sporting glasses and a laptop as noticeable accessories. Few months of seeing that face, and it drove Dani nuts as to how she could go about asking this woman out. No more, this time Dani was going to ask this woman out on a date, even if the rejection could possibly destroy any confidence this woman had. Same time as usual, same coffee shop, there was the woman, sitting in the same spot, looking almost flawlessly beautiful like usual.

Dani approaches the woman, slowly, trying to make sure her game isn't weak, but at the same time, obnoxious. "Uh… Hi." She lets out, adjusting the strap of her gym bag.

The woman looks up at Dani, getting somewhat of a good vibe from her; she sips some of her coffee then shuts her laptop. "Hello." She responds.

"I-I'm Dani." She reaches her hand out in hopes the woman accepts the greeting.

"Santana." The woman reaches her hand out to take Dani's in her own, lightly shaking it. "I've seen you around here the past few months, you order the.."

"Pumpkin Pie Blast Extra Whip." The both say at the same time.

"Yeah, I love it, the flavors and such." Dani nervously chuckles.

Santana gives Dani a lip bitten smile. "Would you like to sit with me?" she asks before putting her laptop in her bag. "I promise I don't bite, well unless you're into that." She winks.

Dani chuckles some more as she sits down, placing her bag on the floor and her coffee upon the table. "I look like a total mess right now, I'm sorry." She takes a quick sip of her coffee. "Uh… I am so not used to a social convention either, so I am probably wasting your time."

"Not at all." Santana keeps her smile; the sight of Dani just excites her. "I was actually hoping we'd get a chance to talk, but you're always too quick to leave." She mentions. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Wow, like a dating site, but in person." Dani jokes and chuckles. "Well, I am 29 years old, I work at home doing customer service for Microsoft in their Xbox department." She lists although sorta regretting the mention of "Xbox" in front of Santana; after all she's trying to make a good first impression. "I do yoga on the weekends…" she speaks out then bites her lip.

Santana's smile turns into a smirk as she leans against her chair some. "That's cute." She says calmly. "I am a bit of a DJ, I do night clubs every so often, but I work at one of the local stations." Santana takes another sip of her coffee. "Usually why you see me over here almost every morning, I come up with the set lists for each day, and occasionally I do some talking." She explains before taking another sip. "That's pretty much what I…" Santana takes a look at her watch. "Damn, I am actually running late for the early morning show." She points out and gets up to pack her laptop. Before Santana was fully ready to walk out the coffee shop, she looks over at Dani. "It was nice to meet you, Dani." She says.

Dani's face lit up a slight amount as she nodded in agreement, stood up, and then gently shook Santana's hand once more. "Could I, uh… Can we talk again, say… Tomorrow morning?" she asks somewhat nervously.

Santana shrugs and smiles brightly. "I'd love that." She answers then walks past Dani, taking a few steps before she stopped. "See ya around." She says then leaves.

And she did see Dani around, for almost 3 months of consistent meet ups at the coffee shop, sharing moments that neither of them would have thought to be shared. Then, Santana asks Dani to be her girlfriend, Dani in turn said yes and they started going out on actual dates as opposed to friendly meet ups, but they would frequent the coffee shop as much as they could since that was the day Dani decided to step it up and speak to someone she was slightly crushing over, and because of it, that crush was turned into an explosion of happiness… Metaphorically speaking. They've been dating for almost 2 and a half years now, the coffee shop is still open, surprisingly. Santana and Dani have been living together for about 8 months, and things could not get any better. That is until the morning of their two year anniversary, Dani pops the question in the very same coffee shop that she met the love of her life.

"_Santana… I have lived my life in some weird obscurity. Dealing with the idea that true love only exists in fiction, and that I wouldn't be able to find someone so caring, so understanding, and to top it, so perfect in every way… Well fate didn't expect me to find you, and to take that initiative to say hello to you, two years ago today. Which I understand isn't a very long time, but…. Well I am more than in love with you, and I can't wait to one day show that in front of our family… Will you be my wife?"_

To answer that curious question. _"Yes… Yes I will be your wife!"_ was Santana's exact answer. The two went on to tie the knot after 3 years of being engaged, their careers were steady, and so were their families' schedules to make the wedding on a specific date. They got married at a lovely chapel on a winter night in Aspen, which was more than what either of them could expect when they were once kids, dreaming about being with that perfect someone.

And to this day… Santana and Dani still go to that coffee shop, only this time… They're married, and living happily, ever, after… Clichés and all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, I know... ANOTHER GLEE FIC... Well blah, I like Glee, and I want to rid people the memories that MurphMan forced in their brains. In all seriousness, this was a prompt on Tumblr, and I just finished it, I've been too distracted with the 'Secrets' sequel that I forgot I had stuff I could work on as well. I am gonna try to work some more on my content while also working with my awesome Queen.(a real BROTP we are.)


End file.
